irlsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Yuriko Fujibayashi
"True warriors are born in blood..." Yuriko Fujibayashi is a character created by the user Carbon839 ''and resides in the Sword Art Online fandom. He is a person of few words, and seeks to protect those who cannot protect themselves by getting rid of the PKer threat in the game. Appearance 'Sword Art Online' .Yuriko has dark brown hair that is around medium-length, extending down his neck, above his eyebrows, and slightly past his ears, along with equally dark brown eyes. His actual build is above average, having a slightly over-bearing looks, along with an above average height, making him a little taller than most other players, but not by much. Yuriko has thick golden plate armor that covers his whole body. His shoulder plate armor is a little bigger than the rest of his armor, but that is the only discrepancy with the rest of his gear. He also has a white cloak that wraps around the armor, with a hood that covers his face usually. The cloak has a golden lining on it with a sword and shield emblem on the front and the back of it. Personality Yuriko, is a person who takes life as it comes. He is very calm at all times, rarely allowing pressure or stress getting the better of him. However, with that he can be relatively serious about high-risk high-reward situations. Upon first meeting Yuriko, he can been seen as stoic or anti-social, but no matter what he manages to make friends. When it comes to close friends, he is more open to him about his feelings, and in general is a lot more friendlier. In conversations with strangers, he is a player of few words. Once he becomes acquainted with the people, he is more open/talkative. Background Yuriko was born in a medium-high wealth family, for his dad was a higher-up business man. This played a huge role in his gaming life, as he always wanted to be the best so he could compare what he has done to his father. In his family, he was the oldest of three, so he also wanted to set an example. Furthermore, he attempted to be protective over them, hence his protective personality towards total strangers at times, especially those who remind him of his younger sister/brother. Once SAO began, he joined a guild with a group of people he met while first starting the game. Eventually, later on in the game, the group had a schism- a few of them wanted to become an Orange or Red Guild, but Yuriko and a few of his other friends didn't want to. The more violent/dangerous part of the guild finally had enough and killed the group not wanting to change- but Yuriko escaped. From thence on, he decided to stop those who get the idea of becoming a PKer- either by sending them to jail, or ending their life. When not acting like that, he is a frontliner. Because of his actions of hunting down PKers, he has become semi-famous, to which he doesn't really like, but deals with it. Abilities Sword Art Online (SAO) *'Level: '97 *'HP: '''25655 Skills One-handed Straight Sword *Slant - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing diagonally. *Vertical - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing vertically. *Horizontal - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing horizontally. *Uppercut - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill delivering an uppercut. *Rage Spike - (1-hit strike) A basic, weak skill that leaps at the enemy and follows with an upward strike. *Sonic Leap - (1-hit strike) A charge-type sword skill that dashes toward the enemy to deal a downward strike. *Lightning Fall - (1-hit strike) A heavy ranged attack that involves kicking off the ground with full force and then stabbing the sword into the ground, shooting out blue sparks in all directions. *Vorpal Strike - (1-hit strike) A heavy nearly maxed one-handed sword skill with a reach that is double the length of the blade and has high attack power. It has a long cool-down. *Parallel Sting - (2-hit combo) Double jabs at the enemy's chest, parallel to each other and able to induce a stun. *Horizontal Arc - (2-hit combo) A simple sword skill creating an arc horizontally out in front of the player. *Vertical Arc - (2-hit combo) A simple sword skill creating a 'V' shape trajectory. *Snake Bite - (2-hit combo) A left and a right swings that target the opponent's weapon, with a chance of breaking the weapon. *Sharp Nail- (3-hit combo) Begins with a diagonal slash from the bottom-right to top left, followed by a horizontal slash from left to right. Finally, the skill is ended with another diagonal slash from top-right to bottom-left. *Savage Fulcrum - (3-hit combo) A sword skill that trace number "4" in the air. *Serration Wave - a single-hit area of effect (AOE) one-handed sword skill, a technique meant to impede movement and barely does any damage. *Horizontal Square - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a rhombus. *Vertical Square - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a square. *Deadly Sins - (7-hit combo) *Howling Octave - (8-hit) Five high-speed continuous thrusts then cut downward, upward, before another full force upward cut. Kite Shield *Bash - (1-hit strike) A simple bash forwards. *Guard (1-hit block) A starting, basic block skill for anyone with a shield. It levels with the player in strength and defense. *Push - (1-hit strike) A bash that then uses the entire weight behind the shield to push the enemy away, inducing a knockback. *Slam Metal - (2-hit combo) Beats two attack into the enemy to induce a knockback. *Shock Wave - (1-hit AOE strike) The user slams the edge of his shield into the ground causing a shockwave to occur. This pushes enemies backwards and causes small damage. Achievements Relationships Quotes Trivia